


A Controlling Interest

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), Wendigobunny



Category: Casino Royale - Fandom, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), The Path (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Dominant Le Chiffre, Drugging, Forced Drinking, Gambling, HannibalExtendedUniverse, I don’t know if this counts as actual non-con since Cal likes it but read with caution., JustFuckMeUp2020, Kidnapping, M/M, No Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PathRoyale, Poker, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, submissive cal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendigobunny/pseuds/Wendigobunny
Summary: Cal Roberts finds himself in more financial turmoil than he likes. After going to a casino, he gets far more than he bargains for after he playing poker with the handsome and commanding Le Chiffre.
Relationships: Le Chiffre/Cal Roberts
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49
Collections: Just Fuck Me Up 2020





	1. Chapter 1

Desperate times. Cal was used to that. On the outside, he was the image of calm, or at least that was what he told himself as he adjusted his sport coat and kept his eyes focused straight ahead, careful not to linger too long in any one place. 

The sounds around him echoed in his head far too loudly, lights flashing too brightly. He should have worn his AirPods, but he left them back in his hotel room. His palms were sweaty, and he rubbed them on the rough fabric of his slacks before he shoved them inside his pockets, pulling his coat tails up.

He’d been to a casino once before, on a trip of foolish youthful rebellion to Atlantic City, but never anything like this. This was beyond posh, and he felt like a kid wearing his father’s ill-fitting suit. To everyone walking past, he probably looked like that, with his close cropped, cheap haircut and flushed cheeks. But he knew his attitude was ninety-eight percent of winning, and so he pulled his shoulders back and brought his chin up confidently, walking as he did when he had to face his mother, or John Ridge, or the FBI, or go on television. 

He averted his eyes from the tempting décolletage of the waitress that brushed past him alluringly, offering drinks. Watered down drinks, true, but still…

He had a plan. The taxes were far too high on the City Center building he’d bought, and now they were behind on the payments for the compound. He wasn’t going to lose everything he’d sacrificed for. He wouldn’t let Sarah down like that. The look in her eyes when she’d confronted him...no, he promised everyone he’d handle this situation and he would, no matter what. Noe’s mother had been a virtual bust. This had to work. He’d been able to get just enough from her to fund this little investment, and all he needed was a few good turns at a table and he’d be golden.

His plan was to observe, then play. 

Prowling along a baccarat table, he watched, but it wasn’t really his speed. Cards, though, cards he could get. He strolled over to an area that was elevated and roped off, where well dressed men stood around watching while others sat around a table playing. A few turned to look at him, moving to allow him through, though he certainly looked out of place. It didn’t stop him, and he raised a cut jawline, leveling his cool, blue gaze at the players. 

Le Chiffre, or _the_ _Number_ as he was known, cut his sharp and distinct gaze from his hand to the newcomer near the table. His free hand shifted and flipped his chips in a flawless motion, the sound giving off a gentle clinking sound. His face was unreadable, intimidating to most, and with good reason. Immediately he began sizing the American up. 

As Le Chiffre took a puff of his inhaler, the dealer looked at Cal. “Ten thousand is the buy in,” he said, waiting to see if he wanted to join. 

Making eye contact with one of the men at the table, Cal felt himself grow more alert. He was being watched, keenly, and by a very unusual and strikingly handsome man. In fact, it seemed he was being asked to participate. 

Had he fooled these people thinking he could buy in? Ten thousand was the entire sum he had on him. And he was hardly ready yet. He wouldn’t be pressured.

Shaking his head, he felt his mouth grow dry. “N-no,” he said quickly, his voice cracking, and he looked away.

Better to stalk his prey a little while longer. He felt light headed, and wanted water, but bit the inside of his cheek instead and leaned against a bannister for support. 

Le Chiffre looked around. “Are we done? Or can we get back to playing some damned poker?” he asked with a snarl and an incredulous look. He would not be distracted by the beauty against the bannister. He had a game to win. 

Cal struggled and failed to keep his face from turning scarlet with humiliation. Who the fuck was that man to embarrass him with a few words of dismissal? He clenched his fists at his side and turned for the bar to get a drink of water and compose himself. 

After a brief turn in the men’s room, cooling his face with cold water and rehydrated, he strode back through the casino, walking by different tables, seeing men and women, plenty who looked easy enough, attractive and wealthy, but his mind kept drifting back to the snarl on that very distinctive face. 

Half his face had been concealed by his hand, but something was strange about him. Fuck, he had to have another look.

Cal sauntered to the poker tables to the high roller area, and through the shadows, weaving between bystanders, his eyes found that same man again. The one who’d scolded him like an errant child.

He watched for what felt like an eternity, the man focused like a laser, watching the others at the table. He had to have a tell. Everyone did. Finally, bolder now, he pushed past the big man in front of him and stepped into the light to lean casually against the bannister, looking for all the world much, much more confident than Cal Roberts had any right to. 

He just had to wait to get asked to dance again. 

The game had reached a break and as such, Le Chiffre took his opportunity. He walked over to the newcomer, his hand smoothing down his black velvet tuxedo, his hair perfectly styled, dark and slicked back.

“Hello. I saw you deliberating the game. If you play, I think you should consider betting in. You’ve already captured the attention of at least three of the players. My calculations suggest that the odds just might be in your favor,” he said and then extends his hand. “Le Chiffre.” 

The man was considerably more handsome and taller, with a deep, accented voice and a presence that spoke volumes. Cal took a deep, stabilizing breath, doing his best to hold up every defense he had. Poised, confident, self assured, powerful. A leader in his own right. He belonged here, and had Noe’s mother’s money in his account to use on this game. 

“Jason Wilson,” he said, deciding against using his real name. It was the pseudonym he used for the account he’d set up, the room he’d booked. He couldn’t have anyone from the FBI or Meyerists finding out their leader had gone and gambled his way into paying off their debts.

“And yes, I believe I’m ready now. Looks like a great game you gentlemen have here,” he said, scanning the table as he squinted and raised his eyebrows expressively, before turning back to the foreign man with an almost flirtatious smile.

Le Chiffre, or Jean as was his real name that he didn’t give freely either, smiled, his teeth pointed and flashy, his different colored eyes assessing. He could spot a tell just like he could a liar.  _ Jason _ was lying. It was then that his eye began to trickle a tear of blood. Le Chiffre pulled out a handkerchief and wiped. “Weeping blood comes merely from a derangement of the tear duct, Mister Wilson. Nothing sinister.”

Tucking away the handkerchief, he was summoned by one of his men. Preparing to leave, he trains his gaze on the man once again. “My work is never done but bring your best to the table, hm? The sharks are swimming in droves.” 

“I always do,” Cal replied coolly. The bit with the other man’s eye was somewhat strange at first, though it added to his mysterious allure. He’d certainly never before encountered anyone with such a condition before. It didn’t at all detract from his attractiveness. If anything it seemed dangerous.

Once Le Chiffre left, Cal walked over to a man who beckoned him. He had no idea what he was doing, but hid it well enough, or so he hoped, and the host was gracious enough to direct him patiently through the steps of tapping in his information on a small laptop, including the account that held the money he’d reserved for the game. 

Once he was ready, he took a seat at the table across from Le Chiffre. Unbuttoning his sport-coat, he felt very underdressed, but nothing could be done about that now. 

Le Chiffre merely looked at  _ Jason _ , allowing himself a simple glance, but not giving away anything other than that. Fingers against his temple, other hand playing with his chips, he waited as the cards were dealt. The Albanian picked up his hand and looked at his cards. He had a decent one and a thirty-seven percent chance of the next one being exactly what he needed. 

He’d handled worse and he had confidence in his ability. Numbers were one of many things he knew without question. 

Cal mirrored the foreign man, looking at his cards from beneath his palm so no one else could see. He hid his surprise at the hand he had, keeping his face expressionless even as the vein in his neck pulsed in time with his heart. A waitress offered him a drink, and he declined and then stopped her, long, slender fingers on her arm. “ _ Water, please _ ,” he whispered softly, and she nodded.

Le Chiffre just watched. He observed. The vein in Jason’s neck was thrumming. Excitement or disappointment. One or the other. But considering it was clearly the man’s first professional game, he bet it was the former. 

The same waitress came over to Jean who ordered his usual, no please, no thank you. He did not have time for niceties now. 

The woman brought the water in short order, and all Cal could do now was wait. He had a good hand. Would Le Chiffre increase the bet?

Le Chiffre did, going all in, the same scowl and piercing eyes ever present. He could not lose. He  _ wouldn’t.  _

Cal nodded that he was all in as well, and took a longer drink from his water. He’d drained it, and licked the last drops from his lips. He had good odds, yet he couldn’t help the tension that shot through him like electricity. It was an incredible amount of money to lose. He kept his bearings, pleading silently to the Light for mercy. 

When all was said and done, Le Chiffre lost. At least that hand. He planned on earning it back with interest but it was quickly becoming obvious that this Jason fellow was a threat that needed to be…  _ dealt  _ with. 

Cal felt a rush wash over him, nostrils flared, and his eyes dilated when the dealer advised him he’d won the hand. 

He’d just won fifty thousand dollars and that was more money than he’d ever had at once in his entire life. And he owned it now. He felt damp with sweat beneath his clothes, and stood up suddenly. 

“I should get something to drink. Thank you,” he said hastily to no one in particular, but looked directly at Le Chiffre. 

Le Chiffre took that as a challenge of course and he just glared at Jason, his eyes fierce much like his tongue. He walked over to his guard and whispered in his ear, who then walked to the bar. 

Cal sauntered to the bar, wiping his face with a napkin now that he was out of the line of sight from that man.  _ Le Chiffre. _

Fuck, he’d just won fifty thousand dollars. That was enough to pay the Meyerist tax bill and then some. His heart was pounding in his chest as he walked up to the bartender. 

He was so tempted to celebrate. Really celebrate. All around him, booze flowed, the scent was in the air, and goddamn it smelled good. 

No. NO. He needed to keep his wits about him, collect his winnings and just get back to his room.

“Water, please, with ice,” he said to the man, and turned to look back at the table. They would play on, for more money. 

How much could one more hand hurt? Just one more...he’d been this lucky. It was so easy. He felt good. Alive. His skin felt ablaze with life. 

The man handed him the glass and he took it, walking back to the table and taking his seat again. 

He looked up and down the table, examining every face and finally looking at the exotic handsome one across from him.

“I’m in, one more,” he said with a smirk, keep his steely blue eyes on him.

He downed the water in one long swallow.

Le Chiffre watched him, seeing a clear challenge in the other’s eyes. He would not be a problem much longer, he thought to himself. 

“Let’s get started.” 

The cards were dealt and Le Chiffre eyed his hand. His odds were much better this round. Especially once the sedative took effect on the beautiful menace before him. 

Taking out his inhaler, he had a puff, setting it aside to continue playing with his chips. 

Cal looked at his cards and noticed the symbols began swimming confusingly. Looking up, his eyes felt wet, almost glazed, and unfocused. He blinked rapidly, but they didn’t clear, and when he raised his arm to rub his eyes, it felt like it was being pulled down, as though it weighed a thousand pounds. 

Something wasn’t right. He was sick. His heart pounded in his chest, faster.

His gaze drifted to the empty glass beside him. 

No, he was  _ drugged _ . 

Panicked, he looked up at Le Chiffre, though the motion must have appeared sluggish and dim as his eyes grew heavier. 

“Deal me out, don’t feel, well, ” he slurred, pushing his chair away from the table, and he stumbled away, trying his best to get to the elevator and the safety of his room. As he entered the elevator, he pushed the buttons frantically and pulled out his room key card, sweat dripping down his face and neck as he shook and felt his legs weaken. A crushing pain in his chest made it nearly impossible to breathe, each one feeling like a desperate wheeze for life. 

The elevator doors closed, and as they did, he slumped to the floor, the curtains around his vision going down completely.

***

Le Chiffre slapped ‘Jason’s’ face lightly for now. He had the newcomer tied to a chair in his hotel room. The Albanian snarled as blue eyes opened, a rope swinging in one hand. Mostly for intimidation purposes. Unlike with Bond, he was going to take a different path. 

“Cal Roberts,” Le Chiffre started, grinning and shaking his head. “Or was it Jason still? Pay attention now and this might be easy.” 

He walked around the naked movement leader, rubbing the rope over his torso. A few feet away was a rolling cart with a whip, a knife, and a few additional items. “You have taken very good care of your body. Why must you risk it simply for financial gain?”

Cal’s vision was still hazy, but he became acutely aware of himself as feeling returned to his limbs in the form of cold air hitting his damp skin.  _ Everywhere _ . 

Looking down, he saw he was naked, and immediately he jerked in shock and an instinctive reflex to cover himself. That, he quickly realized, wasn't possible. Both ankles were tied tightly to the legs of the chair he sat in, and his arms were bound behind his back. 

With eyes wide open, he looked up at his captor. The man with the bleeding, milky blue eye. The man used his real name.  _ How _ ? Who was he?

“If you know as much as you do, you’d know why. So asking is just rhetorical, isn’t it?” Cal replied, his voice coming out weaker than he wished. 

“I know everything about you, Mister Roberts. I know your mommy was mean to you, that you grew up in your beloved compound. The one you are trying so hard to save now,” Le Chiffre says, gently touching the tools on the cart before he gets close to Cal’s face, yelling. “And I KNOW you thought you could steal what’s owed to me!” 

Cal managed to hold back his surprise, and instead his lips twisted into a smirk as his eyebrows went up sarcastically. He dropped his voice lower, quieter, an attempt to calm the man and get him to come closer. Seduce him a little? Perhaps. 

“What’s  _ owed _ to you? I’m sorry, I thought I bought into a poker game, one which I won, fair and square. Is it common for you to kidnap, strip naked, and torture everyone who happens to win a game you’re playing? Can’t imagine you have a lot of friends asking to play again, Mr Le Chiffre. A little sad,” he said, slowly, licking his lips as he finished speaking. 

Le Chiffre laughed and then slapped Cal in the face again, his hand moving to grasp his throat. “Such a mouth you have. It should be put to better use,” he snarled, sweat starting to form on his brow. “Such pretty lips like these can make you the fucking money you are seeking. You will NOT be able to use them for much longer if you persist!” 

Cal gasped and choked, his neck stretched up as he struggled to breathe. His biceps bulged and wrists struggled against the ropes, which only tightened against the more he fought them. 

“You want the money back? What do you want?” He whispered harshly, blue eyes searching the other man’s face. 

“Among other things,” Le Chiffre grinned, his hand roving over Cal’s chest. He took a nipple between his forefinger and thumb, twisting it roughly. “The manner you looked at me… I can read it. Your face speaks more volumes than you realize.”

Biting his lower lip, Cal lifted his sculpted jaw in defiance and held Le Chiffre’s gaze, even as his eyes blackened and his neck and chest bloomed red with a flush in reaction to the stimulation. He swallowed a whine of need that died in the back of his throat, but his cock betrayed him, twitching to life against his muscular thigh. 

_ Fuck. _ Well, he hoped he was right. 

“Well, some things are hard to deny. You have me at a very distinct disadvantage. One where all my cards are...freely seen,” he whispered.

Le Chiffre’s eyes roved down Cal’s body, seeing the hardened cock just aching to be handled. He smirked darkly, a snarl of lust on his face. 

“If you are agreeable then perhaps we can come to an arrangement of some sort,” Jean says, walking around his hostage. He was many things but a rapist was not one of them. That didn’t mean he didn’t like it rough, however. 

“I would say you have a very lucky hand.” 

Cal laughed, a dark, dangerous cough under his breath, and his lips curled into a snarl. “An agreement? Alright. Well, let’s negotiate then. I’ll ask again. What do you want?” he demanded, sounding a bit authoritarian.

A cocky thing Cal was, Le Chiffre thought to himself, slinging the rope over his shoulder to free up his hands for now. He began unbuckling his belt, and then his fly, stepping closer. “You are a smart man. Make a false move, however and it will be your last.”

Just in case he tried to retaliate, he had given the confined boy a warning. “How well you perform will dictate if we negotiate.” 

Long dark lashes flitted over blue as Cal looked down to the very fine, extremely expensive wool dress slacks being unzipped by slender, dexterous, pale and impeccably manicured fingers. He licked his lips and nodded. “Oh, I’m quite sure, you’ll find what I can do for you extremely  _ satisfying _ , Mr Le Chiffre,” he purred, lips parted slightly.

“I bet that you can, now shut up and show me,” Le Chiffre ordered and pulled out his cock. He palmed the back of Cal’s head, large uncut head already unsheathed, the chair at a lower height specifically with this in mind. He pressed the spongy tip against his lips, smacking there. “Open up now.” 

Cal obeyed, full, red lips parting as he opened his mouth and took in the rather large, meaty cock inside. He let his tongue surge up beneath it, salivary glands assisting in immediately filling the hot cavern with plenty of saliva to allow smooth movements. Le Chiffre had a particular taste, salty, musky but clean, and a hint of mint that was actually surprising. 

He hummed almost imperceptibly, not able to move more than a fraction of an inch alone. Big, blue eyes looked up at the man with an almost wicked sweetness.

“Good boy,” Le Chiffre groaned, sweat heading down his brow, making dark locks cling there. He started to thrust as he met Cal’s gaze, his own dark and penetrative. Sweet and innocent, he was not and he could tell the man currently taking his cock wasn’t either. 

So he went harder, faster, wanting to see how much he could take. “Can you take all of me? Let’s find out.”

“Nnnngghhhh!” An ill-timed inhale at the moment his captor thrust his hips resulted in Cal’s gag reflex responding. He instantly choked and coughed, his eyes welling up with tears as he resisted the urge to vomit, and gasped as he struggled to breathe. Spittle dripped down his chin, and his body spasmed in the chair, muscles tensing against rope and the furniture shaking and skidding under the force of his movements. 

Le Chiffre moved back out just long enough to let Cal breathe and then continued with another rough slap of his face. He pumped his hips, both hands on the back of his willing hole’s head, wet squelching and gurgling sounds feeding the sadistic part of his brain. “Come on! You are hardly convincing me yet! Take me, like the whore you are!” he growled, groaning as he skull fucked the movement leader over and over with no regard for his comfort at all. “Such a pretty little slut with these reddened lips on my cock, mmm…”

Though’s Cal’s eyes and cheeks were as red as his lips, his cock once again betrayed him, and hardened fully at the words and slap. Fuck, but he loved this, as twisted and dangerous and wrong as it was. This man could very well  _ kill _ him. This wasn’t play. There were no safe words. And that made it all the more hot to Cal, in the dark recesses of his mind. 

His jaw burned, but he ignored it and slackened to open further and take the man in as he demanded. Struggling to do anything he could to please him, he hallowed his cheeks and sucked, allowing Le Chiffre to use him. His erection poked into his taut belly, pre come already leaking from the tip, and it was humiliating, but that too was... _ erotic _ .

Fuck. Since when had he been so depraved?

“Yes, fuck yes,” Le Chiffre rumbled, his muscular ass flexing as he fed his cock to Cal over and over, minutes passing by without ceasing. Nowhere to run, no one to intervene. The beautiful American was his to use as much as he wanted and it turned the Albanian on to no end. He pulled out suddenly and with use of his foot, he knocked over Cal’s chair so that his back was parallel to the floor and straddled his chest. 

Jean slapped his cock against his mouth once more and when it opened, he started fucking into the wet cavern of his mouth again, really driving deep, knowing he could easily suffocate him that way if he wanted. “Get messy, boy, I want to watch you squirm for me. You are quite skilled, I  _ may  _ let you live.”

Cal gasped in the briefest of moments when he was allowed to breathe; the man looming over him, fat, uncut cock in hand, controlled his every sentient moment, and every nerve and fiber of his body now sang with that awareness. 

Moaning and slobbering around the salty, throbbing member, he struggled to open his throat further, more of his mouth, whatever he could do, fighting the panic that spiked like fire up his spine when the fat head closed off his airway with every violent thrust. The fists he made at his sides did nothing to help, and he willed himself to cooperate, pushing down the urge to fight back. 

_ Not yet. _

Le Chiffre, groaned loudly, pulling out to let Cal breath and then thrust back in again. He continued a while longer, until he felt himself nearing orgasm. Jean stopped then and moved off. “Are you ready to make another deal?” he asked, panting. Taking out his inhaler, he took a puff, a bit winded. 

Cal was a mess - lips swollen, spittle, sweat and pre come dripping down his chest, a nice bruise already blooming on his cheek where he’d been slapped. Oh, but he was just getting started. He looked up wild-eyed and panting at the other man, and let his shoulders slide forward submissively. “Yes,” he said, a glimmer in the black of his eyes.

Le Chiffre procure a knife from the cart and neared it to Cal’s throat, pressing lightly. “I am going to cut you free. But you will need to be a good boy,” he warned, his eyes only telling of his seriousness. He would slit his throat if he tried to run and Jean wouldn’t feel a bit of remorse. “Will you behave?” 

Cal nodded, his face looking nearly angelic as he did. Big blue eyes were wide and round, circled in dark lashes, and his eyebrows went up. “Of course. I’m at your mercy, Mr Le Chiffre,” he whispered hoarsely, and smiled almost sweetly. 

Le Chiffre knew better than to trust someone so soon but he was also prepared in any case and there was a man outside his door if he needed him. He didn’t think he would. Beyond that, he wasn’t worried, not with the way his lashes fluttered at him like that. “Good, remember, there is nowhere to run,” he warned, sniffing, lips curling. He cut the ropes with his knife and stood back, gesturing. “Over the table.” 

Cal was no fool, and seeing Le Chiffre still very much had the upper hand, he knew better than to try and fight him. Besides, in the dark recesses of his mind, he was rather guiltily enjoying this. His dripping, hard cock kind of gave that away pretty obviously. 

“I wouldn’t try to run from you,” Cal said quietly, and stumbled, his legs somewhat numb from being immobile and kneeling for so long. Thick muscular legs quickly steadied himself, however, and he walked the few steps to the table, bending over as demanded, arms still behind his back. Turning one cheek to the side, he arched his back slightly so his ass would perk up. 

“This good?” 

Le Chiffre walked closer, his cock still out, sweat beaded against the fabric of his attire. He ran his flat palm over the curve of Cal’s ass. “Yes, quite,” he rumbled, and raised his hand. He delivered a hard smack on each cheek and then spread him open, looking at the pink, twitching hole that awaited him.

Cal didn’t know quite what he’d expected, but he made a strangled little “ _ yip _ ” that caused his cheeks to grow scarlet. Struggling to recover, he took great effort in breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth slowly. Deliberately.

For his own pleasure,  _ not _ Cal’s comfort, he snatched a bottle of lube, opening it. Le Chiffre slicked up his cock, always preferring a smoother glide, and lined the tip up. 

Le Chiffre pressed in, not stopping until he was buried and could collect himself from the hot, pleasurable squeeze. 

Small mercies, but Cal silently thanked The Light for that lube, because fuck, Le Chiffre was  _ huge _ . Even with the benefit of the fluid, the burn was more than any he’d ever felt. His knuckles screamed as he ground his hands into tight fists, fingernails digging into palms, willing himself quiet. The only sound he made was his desperate panting. 

In angry defiance, Cal arched his back, shoving his ass painfully against Le Chiffre’s groin, burying more of his cock inside with a gruff, wordless grunt. 

Le Chiffre snarled, pleasure spiking through him even with the rough thrust against his body. He slapped his ass harder, then gripped his hips with bruising force. 

“Allow me to fuck this petulance from you,” Le Chiffre growled and began to do just that. Hard and fast, he delivered his punishment, large balls smacking roughly. He leaned over and bit into his back, a claiming mark. The Albanian had no intentions of their business ending tonight. 

Stark and white hot, the bite hit Cal the same moment Le Chiffre’s cock head slammed hard against his very sensitive prostate, and a feral, jagged howl ripped from his throat. He sounded more like an animal, but his own scream didn’t register in his senses; all he felt was every nerve and fiber of his body singing with the weight and fullness of the man behind him. This was rough. This was about to get rougher. He knew it.

God, it felt so  _ good _ .

“Yes, I do believe you like this,” Le Chiffre grunted, smacking Cal’s ass again, harder and harder, skin blooming red under his palm. Such a pretty sight. He jackhammered inside over and over, reaching for his belt to wrap around the movement leader’s neck. Simply a sign of dominance, a small percentage of a reduction to his air flow but not enough to make him pass out. Where would the fun be in that? 

The leather dug into his flesh, and Cal’s body clenched immediately before he could stop himself. A thick droplet of pre come dripped from the tip of his cock with a pulse of need even as he felt his airway constrict, and he willed himself to relax against it simply out of self preservation. The fact was, he loved this, and had never before been fucked like this. He knew he was so close to exploding all over the table, but he wanted it to last. 

Relaxing bought him no relief, and he started to feel the veil of his vision shudder, limbs growing shaky and tingling. Wheezing the smallest bit, his right leg trembled in a silent plea for mercy, hands going flat against the wood. 

Le Chiffre let Cal breathe, removing the belt and instead using it on his ass and lower back. Just enough for a sting and enough to leave more claiming marks on his skin so that he would not soon forget their encounter. “Tell me that you like this. I can tell but I demand to hear it,” he said as he bent his knees to change the angle of his cock. He wanted him to go insane under his ministrations. “Now!” 

Cal turned his head just enough so the man could see his eyes. Blue, but so intensely dilated they were nearly black. His lip curled into a defiant snarl, and he hissed like a feral animal. 

“Oh, I  _ like _ it. More. Give me  _ more _ ,  _ Le Chiffre, _ ” he begged, the man’s name curling around his tongue like a dirty word. He bit his lip, sharp canines bared slightly. 

Le Chiffre pulled out instead and flipped Cal around, getting him half on the counter. Reading faces was what he was best at. He wanted to see his now. It wasn’t to lovingly gaze into striking oceans of blue, but to read, and study. Quickly, he took another puff from his nearby inhaler and then re-entered him, rough and to the hilt. 

“Look at me,” Le Chiffre ordered, his own eyes dark and lust filled, greedy. He snapped his hips punishingly, not bothering to take Cal’s cock in his own hand. He didn’t care if he came or not. All that mattered was that he, himself, did. “I can see that you enjoy my cock. Such a pretty little slut, mmm…” 

The rough motion hurt, his hands still bound behind him, but Cal had never felt more alive. He knew there were parts of his body that were marked from this, and it thrilled him, and as Le Chiffre fucked him even harder, he obeyed, looking him in the eye as his ass was breached. Dark lashes fluttered against flushed cheeks, and he panted roughly, a devilish smile painted with his reddened lips. “I enjoy it, quite a lot,” he answered, his dick leaking onto his hairless belly. “Does my body feel good to you?” he whispered. 

The fact was that it  _ did _ feel good to Le Chiffre, better than that of anyone he’d taken but he wasn’t going to get romantic or overly wordy about it. He was pleased that Cal enjoyed him too, but the Albanian didn’t form intimate attachments, no one could penetrate his walls. With another harsh thrust, he grunted, gripping the other man’s cock and pumping just thrice before letting go. A small reward of sorts. “I find it more than suitable,” he finally answers and then leans down to lick into his mouth, biting his lips afterwards. 

Cal grinned to himself, the response enough to know he was right. The grip on his cock was almost agonizing, nearly too intense, but it proved just enough, and he gasped, his body twitching violently in response to the contact. He could’ve come from that alone, but he held back, just in time. A guttural moan gave him away. “Ffffuck….”

Le Chiffre decided that Cal’s response to his touch was worthwhile; it made his body tense which in turn gripped his cock with near double intensity. He all but bowled as he fucked him harder and deeper. “Yes,” he groaned and began to stroke his cock again, enjoying the sounds and esthetics of the man he was taking. “I’ll have to find you and fuck you again later when the urge strikes. Fuck-“ 

Le Chiffre’s reaction to Cal made it all the harder to hold back, and more whispered expletives left his tongue at the promises made. His cock throbbed painfully, leaking a long strand of clear pre come as he was fucked into oblivion. He arched as much as he could, the bounds that held him not affording much movement, but admittedly they had loosened just enough that he could jut his chin and look at the man willfully, sassily. It was a look he’d used once or twice before when he knew someone wanted him, big blue eyes wet and wide, pupils dilated, and plump, red lips curled up just enough to show he knew his own power.

“Use me,  _ Le Chiffre _ ,” he whispered, looking for all the world like an absolutely wanton slut.

Le Chiffre grabbed a knife and paused only long enough to free Cal’s hands. He wasn’t worried about him trying to escape now. It was a gamble but that was something he was quite used to. 

“Eager minx,” Le Chiffre rumbled, ass flexing as he fucked into him, his cock rubbing against his prostate. He could feel his own climax nearing, but he was more controlled than that. “When you are well aware that is exactly what I am doing. You are hungry for it, yes?”

Cal arched his back against the table, his cock bobbing in the air, desperate for more touch and friction. “You read me very well,” he panted.  _ “Fuck…”  _ The muscles running up thick, taut thighs stiffened as he rutted back, glutes tightening around Le Chiffre, his hungry hole sucking up as much of the Albanian’s thick cock as he could take. 

“I often do,” Le Chiffre grunted, more referring to being able to read people in general. He pounded his hole, his hands roving over Cal’s body as his breath came out in ragged pants. Sweat dripped down his brow and chest, and he began formulating ideas as to how he might continue this arrangement. Perhaps a test. 

“You are close to climax. You will ask my permission before you do. Is this clear?” 

A frantic howl that Cal was unable to suppress came out of him. It was humiliating as it was completely uncontrollable, a cry for relief as he realized this bastard- this sexy, gorgeous bastard- wouldn’t give in. 

“Y-y-yes.  _ Please, please _ let me come,” he begged, immediately, too fast, voice high pitched at the end. 

“Good… good boy,” Le Chiffre rumbled. As close to a coo as he would give. He fucked him harder still, a weeping tear of blood dripping down his cheek as he started stroking his cock and tapping his prostate at the same time. “Come. Do not let me down…”

Staring up at his captor, dark strands of hair sticking to his tanned forehead, he silently admired how spellbindingly terrifying yet gorgeous Le Chiffre was. Upon command from that raspy, rough lisp though, all other thought was lost to a shock of electricity through his body as his orgasm took over. Cal thrashed under him, his cock jerking and shooting come all the way from his belly, up his chest. A stray drop even landed on Le Chiffre’s chin, and Cal couldn’t hide a smirk even in his come-soaked haze. 

“Fuck, yes...yes….yes oh  _ thank _ you...Mr Le Chiffre,” he purred, deliciously.

_ Delightful _ , Le Chiffre thought to himself as he pumped a half a dozen more times. He knew Cal would be sensitive, but he didn’t care. “Good. You should be thankful for my cock, being as undeserving as you are, boy,” he grunted, and then spilled his load deep inside Cal, coating his walls. “You will be taught to please me.”

One peck of a kiss, and then Le Chiffre pulled out and grabbed a wipe to clean himself, leaving Cal to tend himself. “Before I throw you out… What are your financial burdens? I may be inclined to let you keep your winnings if you behave accordingly.”

Cal’s cheeks flushed bright red. Yes. The  _ arrangement _ . “We owe seven grand in back taxes on the city center, and another couple of thousand for the Compound. But we’ve applied for tax exempt status as a religion. There’s just been a few...snags,” he said, dropping his eyes as he licked his lips and took a tissue from a nearby box, trying to tidy up as best he could. As with everything in the encounter, he was left feeling very powerless and weak in the presence of this man. 

“You may keep your winnings or perhaps under my tutelage you will earn more. More than you are accustomed to touching. I assume by compound, you are referring to the Meyerist movement?” 

Cal began to get dressed, avoiding his reflection in a nearby mirror. He couldn’t. “Yes, Upstate.We have the City Center in Flatbush, Brooklyn, and the main campus about an hour North-West.” He used a very meager handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the sweat from his face, and pulled his trousers up, still careful not to look around too much, or at least not appear to.

Le Chiffre grabbed a towel to wipe his brow and the blood on his cheek from before. He poured them each a bourbon, gun always nearby, his own form of aftercare, and had a seat. “What are the variables? It always comes down to numbers. This is I know exceedingly well. No god. Only a high rate of return.” 

Cal sat gingerly on the edge of a nearby chair and took the drink from Le Chiffre, looking at him thoughtfully. “Variables? Of taking us on as an investment? Well, I am the leader of the East Coast contingency, and I’ve been very successful. I can walk out into the street and make anyone believe.  _ Anyone _ . I’ve taken drug addicts, cheaters, alcoholics, abusers, the abused, even successful people just empty searching for something more, and given them that  _ something _ . So, a high rate of return? If souls are the commodity, I’d be your best bet.” 

Cal looked at the bourbon with glassy eyes, licking his lips slowly. He wanted it. He wanted it so very badly. He knew he couldn’t, shouldn’t drink it. A vein in his neck pulled quicker than when he was being fucked. He paused, not yet taking the drink his neurons screamed at him to take. 

Souls meant nothing to Le Chiffre. That was not his commodity. He also wasn’t one to give away all of his hand by sharing feelings, not that he had many apart from greed, lust, anger, and disdain. Cal did make him feel, but not in a romantic manner. He didn’t want to take him to dinner and buy him roses. The Albanian’s plan ran far darker. 

At least it meant he had no intentions of killing him now, like he had originally. Cal would be allowed to live. 

“It’s considered bad manners to refuse a drink from your host. Even more so to disobey your Master,” Le Chiffre said with a snarl as he looked from Cal’s glass to his eyes. “And as you drink, consider. Consider your talent for making others believe. Is it a skill you would harness for a mutual gain? Not for souls but profit. Enjoyment. Mine. Yours.”

Mostly Le Chiffre’s, but he didn’t say that. Cal was useful. He also liked fucking him. 

Cal knew, with those words, he didn’t have a choice. Not one that would involve him leaving and going home intact. With shaking hands, he slammed the drink back, letting the heavy liquid coat his tongue and slide down his throat with a familiar, comforting heat. It’s settled in his belly with a heaviness he’d not known for years, and with reddened eyes, he looked up to Le Chiffre for approval.

Le Chiffre smiled, darkly. He was pleased and the expression itself was proof. A reward of sorts before he took a drink of his own. 

“You are offering to give me money in exchange for...more of this?” Cal asked, wanting to make sure that he clearly understood the terms of the agreement. 

“I am telling you that if you wish to keep your money, this is the only way. But do not pretend it’s not also for your own enjoyment. I saw it on your face,” Le Chiffre murmured, eyes set in Cal. “This and perhaps a bit of persuasion for those that need it. You said you possess that gift. You will use it when I say for my pleasure and your own.” 

_ Persuasion _ ...Cal turned the word over in his head and swallowed hard, lowering his eyes again as shamed washed over him. He knew what it meant. The heat that flared in his cheeks and the little beads of moisture that collected above his upper lip once again betrayed just how amenable he was to such an  _ arrangement _ . 

“I can do that. This...and more. Anything...you need. Or require. Le Chiffre. Sssssir,” he replied, the formal name slipping from his tongue like a slippery wild thing he’d lost control of. He dared to look up again, a single brow cocked and a lopsided, whisper of a smirk dancing over his face.

Le Chiffre smirked, pleased even more. He moved closer, setting his glass down and grabbed Cal roughly by the back of his neck. With a kiss rough and claiming he rewarded him, letting go nearly just as quickly. “We will see how devoted you are. Get the hell out and be here tomorrow night at six. Understood?” 

Cal stumbled and caught himself just in time, narrowly avoiding a fall. He lowered his head and looked up through his lashes at Le Chiffre. “Understood. Thank you,” he murmured, before turning to leave. 

The moment he was off the elevator, Cal found a bathroom, splashed cold water on his face, and collapsed into an empty stall. Pulling out his phone, he tapped out the information to log in to the bank account he’d set up for this whole thing. 

It was there. It was all still there. Fifty thousand fucking dollars. 

He could hear the blood rushing through his ears. 

It wasn’t a dream. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The temple was clearing out for the morning service, everyone heading to their homes for lunch. Cal checked his watch. He’d “promised” Le Chiffre that he’d be back at his casino tonight. If he were to keep that promise, he’d need to go get changed and leave within the hour. 

He’d be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t enjoyed it. It was a shock to find this side of himself that liked being treated quite that way, but he had liked it. A man always in control, always in charge, always looked to for answers...it was nice to have someone else take all that.

Fuck, it was more than nice when it was done at the hand of such a sexy, tall, good looking, powerful man as the mysterious Le Chiffre.

He walked to his house and closed the door, locking it behind him. 

Staring into the mirror in the bathroom, he smiled confidently - a put on expression he used in situations to project confidence. “I’m sorry, Mr Le Chiffre, but the other night, while beneficial, was something I won’t be interested in repeating. A one-time transaction. Thank you for your time,” he said to no one, and gestured as though reaching to shake his hand.

Yes, he’d go back, but he’d let a few days pass, give himself the upper hand, make him wait, then deliver this speech. 

***

Later that evening an angry Le Chiffre scowled as he looked at his watch. 

“Did you find this compound?” he asked his main man. 

“Yes, Boss, should I bring him back?” 

“No. We are going on a trip to see him instead. He will learn soon enough that the time of his freedom has passed.”

***

Two hours later, Le Chiffre and his man made their way inside without much notice. A sizable donation to the movement earned them easy entry without blood, and Cal would pay for that, too. He’d even been told where his boy would be. Convenient. 

Man waiting on guard, Le Chiffre strolled into the temple where he saw Cal praying or meditating perhaps. He walked closer, silent on his feet, and clapped a hand on his shoulder. 

“You’re wearing a watch, so you have no damned excuse not to know that you aren’t where you are supposed to be at this hour.” 

“Fuck!” Cal exclaimed in shock, jumping to his feet and stumbling back. He stared in wide-eyed fear at Le Chiffre, eyes dilated and heart pounding. 

“H-h-how did you…” he began weakly, knowing that there was no point in even asking the question. The man knew his organization knew his compound and it was easy enough to find where they were. He should’ve known, he should’ve known that when he didn’t show up, the man would come here. 

Clenching his jaw, Cal licked his dry lips immediately. “I changed my mind. We have enough with what we got the other day.” 

He paused, trying to recall what he’d practiced in the mirror at home, but it had all vanished, his mind a grey, blank screen of nothing.

Le Chiffre narrowed his eyes. “I will pretend this once that you did not say that,” he said, his hand firm on the back of Cal’s neck. He gripped in warning. “Try again. What is it that you were wanting to say to me, boy?” 

The Albanian let go and backed up, unfastening his belt as he kept his gaze trained on Cal. 

Cal’s heart sped up when that hand gripped him, and he couldn’t feel his legs as he stood stock still. 

At this time of night, anyone could come in and find them there. He didn’t know what would be worse, being found and rescued or not being found and rescued. 

And why did it make him hard? he wondered in frustration as his dick stiffened in his trousers.

“Something happened. I...apologize,” he whispered, knowing as soon as he said it, it wasn’t likely going to be good enough. The man would scent his weakness. At least it would be better than open defiance. He hoped. 

Le Chiffre looked down, inspecting Cal visually. Had anyone touched him? Were there marks of another? He would need to see him naked again to fully decide but he did notice the tenting of his trousers. 

“How will you make amends?” Le Chiffre asked, fingertips skating around to his lips. He knew how he would, but was Cal devoted enough and truly sorry to the point to ask permission to suck his cock? 

Cal hesitated, not expecting to be asked for a suggestion. He thought he’d just be told what to do. His gaze flickered almost shyly, cheeks flushing as a variety of x rated scenes went through his mind, and his mouth opened and closed slowly like a fish out of water. 

“I..I...I...I’ll do whatever you ask of me...s-s-s-ssssir,” he stammered in a lowered voice, looking around them. “I’ll take you to my home, if you come with me, where we have some privacy…”

He began to carefully turn towards the door.

Le Chiffre grabbed Cal’s well muscled bicep to stop him. “No,” he said simply and deeply. “Here. On your knees.”

The Albanian removed his cock from his trousers. “Prove your devotion to me. Worship me. My cock in this place of supposed illumination.” 

A test of faith… of sorts … and for his benefit. 

“Anyone could come in, I can’t,” Cal whispered harshly, head jerking towards the door anxiously, blue eyes sharp as daggers, though as soon as they flitted down to the meaty uncut member offered from the fly of extremely expensive, well-tailored trousers, his voice faltered. 

“Please, please, I’ll do this, but not...not here…” he begged weakly, knowing even as the words left his moistened lips it would do no use to make such a request.

“On your knees!” Le Chiffre ordered, his voice raising, eyes deadly, his hand wrapping around Cal’s throat as he spoke close to his lips. 

He removed his hand and stepped back one step, grasping his own cock at the base as he held Cal’s objective in his hand. It would take some time to break his pet but it would be done. 

Cal’s knees buckled from the touch and command alone, but his muscles engaged and he lowered himself in a controlled descent, the man’s grip on his throat immediately restricting his airflow. What was that? A mental thing? What hold did this man already have on him?

The strain at his fly was his answer, as a scarlet blush rose rapidly up his neck and over his boyishly young-looking, but stressed face, he knew it was obvious to Le Chiffre too. And it was likely exactly what he liked, what he wanted to see. 

He was already salivating when his eyes were at level with the cock head that pulled past delicate foreskin, so distinctively red in contrast with the darker olive of his shaft. Licking his lips, Cal opened his mouth, breath quickening as he prayed desperately that no one would disturb them. He leaned forward as much as he was able.

Le Chiffre slipped inside, inch by inch, groaning at the wet heat as he enveloped his engorged cock. “Yes, my boy, exactly like that,” he murmured, stroking his cheek once to reward and encourage him. Such a beautiful specimen. So willing and eager if not a little misbehaved, but things were progressing nicely. “Use your tongue a bit more and swallow as much of me as you can.” 

No please, no thank you. Just a deep and low, accented command, as his eyes stayed locked into the sight unfolding in their holy place. 

Cal’s smooth tongue slid under the thick, heavy weight of the cock that filled his mouth, and he registered the taste of the man again as warm, smoky, and salty. He could feel every vein and bump, and slackened his jaw to allow more room, immediately feeling the saliva pool in the pockets of his cheeks. When the head was pressed as far back as it would go, he adjusted his spine, shifting on his knees and huffing slightly as he inhaled strategically and pushed forward to take another inch.

Big blue eyes strained to look up at the man for approval, and he pursed his lips tightly as he pulled back low and then took him inside again. He struggled to hold back a cough, steadying his breath. 

Le Chiffre grasped the back of Cal’s head and held him in place, nose firmly against his groin. He growled out his pleasure and let him go when he could feel his throat constrict and his face redden. The Albanian pulled out the way out and leaned down to kiss him roughly, pulling him back to his feet. He looked into his submissive’s eyes and clutched his ass in his hands, kneading. “As a reward and punishment for your reluctant obedience, I am going to fuck you here. Exactly where you charm and command your followers. What do you think they would say if they saw you this way?” 

Cal’s cheek’s reddened even more, and his watering eyes widened in shock. Of course he should’ve realized, but the humiliation of being fucked right here in his own sanctuary, in broad daylight, where anyone could come in and find him, was truly almost too much. He knew protesting would only make it much worse. 

A fresh drop of pre-come dripped from the tip of his cock, straining at the rough fabric of his cheap, baggy boxers inside his khakis. 

What was wrong with him that he liked this?

“They would be shocked, and...dismayed, I’m sure,” he stammered quietly, looking around. 

“You do not worry about them. You are mine. Your only responsibility and decision now is to please me,” Le Chiffre explained. He’d had a submissive before, a blonde well versed in the community. She had felt relief in the act of relinquishing her power to him. Despite his methods and demeanor, maybe a part of the Albanian wanted that for Cal too. 

The main goal of course was to get what was owed to him, one way or another. 

“Remove your clothing. All of it. Now.” 

Well, shit, Cal thought to himself. There would be no way to hide or get out of this at all if someone were to walk in on them now. It was likely his plan all along, but short of trying to assault him or fight back, there was nothing he could do but try to move the process along as quickly as he could.

He was enjoying it, but the combination of fear, adrenaline, humiliation and arousal was drawing sweat from every pore.

With a short nod, he began to pull his clothing off, his shirt coming over his head first followed by his shoes, then pants and with a slow look around, his loose cotton boxers. As he tugged them down, much to his dismay, his cock sprang up and slapped his belly, in spite of his attempt to press it down. 

Looking up at Le Chiffre with an almost virginal blush, he sighed. “Like this, Sir?”

Le Chiffre knew that Cal was enjoying this. He knew there was consent, not that he was really one for following the rules. The Dominant banker grinned as he eyed his treat and nodded, his hand reaching around to cup and spread his cheeks. “Very good, yes,” he purred, deep, and commanding.

With a resounding smack to his ass once Cal was in place, Le Chiffre lubricated his cock with the small bottle he’d brought with him. There was no warm up, no preparation, only a long slow thrust to ease him into the intrusion. A few moments to catch his breath from the pleasurable constriction and then the Albanian began to fuck him and hard. “Precisely like this, fuck!” 

A guttural, rough groan tore from Cal’s throat, and a shudder ran through his body. He knew from their previous encounter how this would go, but there was still no true preparation for being fucked with a thick, tree trunk dick like Le Chiffre’s. It burned, and he gritted his teeth, jaw clenched as he fought his body’s urge to push back. 

There he stood, bent over at the waist, naked as the day he was born and one hand braced against the wall for balance. The view between his legs was two long, slender legs behind him, clothed in very expensive looking dress slacks. 

“God, fuck,” he muttered, and his cock barely even flagged from the pain. That certainly said something. The realization sent a wave of relaxation down his spine and through his glutes. 

He exhaled loudly, looking back through dark lashes at Le Chiffre. 

There was no preparation, only a semi slow intrusion before an onslaught of harsh thrusts and deep drives until he bottomed out. He raked his blunt, manicured nails over the flesh of Cal’s ass, pleased with what he saw and felt. When he met his eyes, the Number’s were dark and lust blown. His gaze had a claiming quality, a steadfast hold that was relentless. 

Knees bending slightly, Le Chiffre groaned, lascivious, and pointed, his cock tapping Cal’s darkest place. That’s what he wanted, to reach beyond the light and access the storm inside. He would fuck his way there. “Yes, I am your God,” he grunted, snarling. 

He had to know those words would elicit a reaction from the spiritual leader. But of course he did, and Cal’s body tensed again, his conscience sparked like an ember in the back of his mind.

I serve only The Light, the words echoed in his mind, but the stroke against his prostate sent a throb up his shaft that threatened to make him come right then and there. The words dissolved into smoke in the air, the ember extinguished in the sweat and other fluids leaving his body. 

“Please,” he begged, a slightly higher keen to his voice than he would’ve liked, though he didn’t know what he was even begging for. 

Oh but Le Chiffre loved the way the word sounded rolling off of Cal’s tongue. He had obeyed, mostly, and so he decided to reward him a touch. Reaching around, he took the movement leader’s cock into his hand and began to stroke. It was rhythmical, in time with his sharp, harsh thrusts. “When you do as bidden, I can make things even more to your liking. To our mutual benefit,” he grunted, sweat dripping from his brow, sticking dark strands to his skin. 

Cal’s entire torso rippled in reaction to the touch, first a sudden gasp followed by a sigh as a thick drop of clear fluid dripped free. His back arched and he pressed back into Le Chiffre, the motion driving the man’s dick deeper into his body. It was a perfect circular reaction of cause and effect, and part of his brain knew the damage that could be done should anyone walk in on them right now, while part was so consumed with this, he couldn’t even be bothered to care. It was a small part, his teeth on the edge of tension, but not enough to try to fight back. Not that he would. 

“Anything you ask,” he whispered.

There. That was what Le Chiffre wanted to hear. He began to fuck into him harder, driving him closer and closer to the edge as his own pleasure threatened to spill out and inside him. “Come, Cal, give it to me. I want it all,” he growled, huffing, his body flexing and tensing as his heart beat rapidly in his chest. The Albanian wouldn’t stop until his submissive came first. He was glad to offer him this, for now it was a gift. A sign of their bond. 

Silent prayers to the Light had worked. Cal caught the broken cry that tried to escape his throat as he came hard, spilling onto the pine floor of his own temple, staining the wood in splashes of white. The sense of fullness was never ending as his body spasmed, vision whiting out with intense pleasure, and he reached behind him to clutch for Le Chiffre, his right hand braced on the wall in front of him. “Fuck...oh god yes,” he whispered, feeling the sweat slide down his arched spine.

That was what he wanted and the show of need for him; the yearning burned and sent pleasure through Le Chiffre’s veins, under his skin. Redoubling, he began to fuck into him harder and harder, knowing he was sensitive, understanding that the probability that the thrusts held a certain amount of near discomfort for Cal. It egged him on. Sweat dripping, muscles flexing, he spilled inside his boy. His roar was loud, echoing through the sacred space, likely heard at least by his man outside the temple. No matter. Cal was his, now and always. As he came down, he hummed, kissing the back of his neck at the ‘v’ of his hairline. “That was...perfect. Good, Cal, very good,” he murmured, and finally withdrew. 

Plucking a handkerchief from his pocket, he cleaned himself, and gave it to Cal. A souvenir perhaps or something to use later if he needed a reminder of who he belonged to. “You will not disappoint me again.” 

Not a question really, but he waited for a response.

Cal stood, thighs and ass burning nearly as red as his face, and used the cloth to clean himself enough to get dressed. The urgency from before to hurry and dress, to not be discovered, was still there just under his skin, but it was much hazier now in the heavy afterglow of his climax. He was good. He was really good. 

Blue eyes looked up to meet honey ones, and he smiled softly. 

“I won’t, Mr Le Chiffre.”


	3. Chapter 3

Mary darted quickly out of the chapel, sharp blue eyes looking around trying to make sure no one was watching or following her. Or so she assumed. When she finally was clear of the building, she broke into a sprint and didn’t stop until she was back at the small cottage she shared with her girlfriend.

Quickly closing the door behind her, she sighed in relief when she saw Beverly, working on her laptop, sitting cross-legged on their robin’s egg blue sofa.

“Everything ok? Why do you look like you’re escaping a zombie horde?” Bev asked, one brow arched. 

“I saw something,” Mary turned, a smirk on her lips. It was the one indication Bev had that Mary wasn’t in any danger, so she moved over to give her room to sit. 

She grabbed a bottle of water from the small fridge and twisted it open with nimble fingers, plopping on the couch. “You’re not gonna believe it.”

“Oh my GOD Mary, what the fuck did you see?” Bev laughed, closing her laptop and turning to face the pretty blonde completely.

“So it was Cal, in the chapel, completely naked, giving head to some tall guy in a suit.” she deadpanned before taking a long swig from her water bottle, the Meyer Eye label on one side.

Beverly’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock. “No...what?!”

Mary nodded and bit her lip. “Yeah. I have no idea what the hell it was about but...yeah.”

Beverly slapped Mary’s arm and looked up at the ceiling, shaking her head. “DETAILS. I mean...details...he’s...he’s fucking built, right? I mean come  _ on MARY,”  _ she teased.

“Yeah I mean I’m pan, I’m not blind, but I only got a fast look, I didn’t want them to know I was there. Mostly just saw his like...thighs and chest and the back of the other guy. But there was no mistaking it was him. I freaked out! I ran. What was I _ supposed _ to do?” she ran her palms over her jean-clad legs anxiously. 

“Who the hell was the guy, I wonder. A secret lover?” Bev mused aloud.

“I’ve never seen him before, but he can’t be from here. His suit looked really expensive. You know...if Cal finds out I saw him, I might be able to get him to...give us something,” Mary said slowly, an idea coming to life in her mind.

Bev stared blankly at her. “Oh. Oh shit. Mary...Mary that’s blackmail. You’re thinking of fucking  _ blackmailing  _ Cal Roberts?”

Mary quickly whipped her head around to the open window behind them and back to Bev to put her fingers to her lips. “Shhh! Shhh. It’s just an idea! But you know! He might not want anyone knowing about it! Maybe we could have a bigger place. A nicer place. It’s not fair the new 2R’s at city center get the remodeled apartments while we have this shit hole,” Mary said, waving her hands around the tiny cottage. It was barely enough space really for two people. 

“I mean, I  _ have _ been wanting room for a vegetable garden, and we really only can plant starter herbs in the sill,” Bev said. “How would you even start that conversation with him?” 

Mary twisted a long tendril around her finger and smiled off to the left. Leaning forward, she kissed Beverly on the lips slowly and then smiled sweetly as she pulled away. “Let me handle it. I think I can do this. It’ll be good.”

***

“Sir, someone was watching. A woman with blonde hair. Another one that’s drank the Kool aid at that nature loving compound,” Mitch said to Le Chiffre as he sat in his chair in his penthouse. 

Le Chiffre took a puff of his inhaler, lip curling into a snarl as he contemplated. “Does Cal know?”

“Not yet but I’m sure he will…”

A dark chuckle and then, “Find out all you can about this woman and her connection to Cal but don’t do anything else. We will see if I need to intervene.”

For now, Le Chiffre wanted to see if Cal would be loyal to him or yet again disappoint. How would he handle this woman? Would his submissive buckle under pressure or come to him as he should. 

***

It was the next morning and Le Chiffre sat looking over the files on the woman he now knew as Mary. She’d led an unfortunate life until recently. Her father was a low life, lacking taste, or intelligence. He could use that against her, without a need for physical harm, should she decide to misbehave but his decision was still set on seeing what Cal might do next. 

Jean did love a good bet, especially when he knew he held all the cards. 

***

Pulling her shoulders back, Mary knocked on the door to Cal’s office, though she could see he was there through the open window, and waved with a shy smile. A deep breath.  _ You can do this, _ she told herself.

Cal opened the door, waving her inside. “Come in,” he said. “Mary, what a surprise! What can I do for you?” he asked, standing up from the chair behind his desk to address her. He quickly closed his laptop, pushing the thoughts of Le Chiffre from his mind.

Mary blushed and looked around, casually closing the door behind her. “Oh, well, not much, just wanted to stop by, and had something to mention, ah, something that I saw that I thought you’d want to know about right away,” she said, her blue eyes growing serious as she walked closer to him. She played nervously with the short hem of her dress before looking back up. 

“Something you saw? I’m sorry, Mary, what are you talking about? Is everything alright?” Cal said with concern. 

“Well, it might really not be, honestly. I mean, since I’ve been here at the compound, we’re always taught to live openly and honestly, free from burdens, and if we see anything wrong, we should immediately speak up and say something. Well, yesterday I was in the chapel. Around two, two thirty, to do a meditation alone. I thought no one was in there, but...there were… two people in there, Cal,” Mary said, her voice dropping breathily, and her gaze dropped as she looked down to his legs and back up. 

The leader’s face began to grow scarlet, and his breathing deepened. Swallowing carefully, he licked his lips and pulled both arms over his chest. “Mary. Do you...want something?” he asked in a deadly still tone.

She looked up through thick lashes at him. “So you do understand what I saw, don’t you?” she asked. “I know that Bill and Felicia will be here next week, too,” she said, biting her lip coyly.

Cal rushed closer, looking behind her towards the door, out the window, and put both hands on her slight shoulders. “What do you want, Mary?” he whispered frantically.  _ “No one can know of this. Do you understand?”  _

Mary nodded with an almost innocent smile. “Bev and I would like a bigger, nicer place. Somewhere we can have a garden. The Ford’s moved out of that blue house by the creek, we could take that place,” she suggested. It was a two bedroom home, at least three times what she and Bev needed, with a big yard that backed up to a creek. 

“It’s yours. I’ll have the guys help you move. Done. We have a deal?” he said, blue eyes locked on blue.

Mary grinned, cherubic cheeks dimpled. “Yes. My lips are sealed,” she replied. 

***

Days passed, and Cal tried to carry on like nothing had happened, but it was impossible. Even after the soreness in his ass faded - which had taken at least three days, and even then, there was a bruise on his flank he knew would last a while longer - those piercing eyes and that husky lisp was embedded in his mind. Laying in bed at night alone, when he closed his eyes, Cal’s thoughts were full of the cold, emotionless way the man ordered him to undress. He remembered how his heart hammered in fear as blood rushed to his cock, filling it even as he struggled for a few token seconds to ignore the flagging length of flesh tenting the front of his stiff cotton boxers. 

Tossing off the covers, he sighed as he tugged the elastic down under his balls, face turned shamefully to one side of the pillow, eyes clenched shut, and he jerked himself off helplessly. Fast, rough, almost painful. 

Not painful enough though. So much missing. Was this who he was now? He pulled his socks off and cleaned the chilling fluid from his belly, tossing the soiled, balled up clothes in the hamper near his bed without getting up. 

***

Bill and Felicia would be there soon to help celebrate the opening of the new renovated yoga and meditation center, but Cal knew it was more about checking up on him. He needed to blow off steam before the visit, pull himself together, not let them see him like this. He sat at his desk in the morning light tapping his fingertips on the desk and checked his text messages.

One from Sarah, something about papers to sign.

One from Mary, thanking him for helping with the “move”. 

Fuck it. 

He tapped a quick text to Sarah, some excuse that he had to meet someone at the City Center but would be back Saturday morning for Bill and Felicia’s arrival. It was Thursday. He could pack a bag, drive to the city to make an appearance, then head to the casino and be there by nightfall. 

Putting his best suit in a garment bag and throwing some things together, he started getting aroused just thinking about seeing Le Chiffre again. He had no idea what he’d even say. Should he text him first?

***

Sitting outside the Meyerist center in Flatbush, Cal had wrapped up his business there and was licking his lips nervously before he tapped out a message to the mysterious man.

_ I need to see you. Driving up from Brooklyn now. Please don’t say no. _

He hoped the plea at the end would appeal to Le Chiffre’s desire to see him submit. It certainly did...something for  _ him _ .

***

Le Chiffre reveled in the moment when he glanced at his phone to see the message Cal had sent. He’d done the right thing and oh how he eagerly awaited seeing him again. 

Typing out a reply, smooth but swift, he gave him an address. A boat slip where his yacht was currently located. 

_ I’ve been waiting. Luckily for you, I’ve not been made to do so for long. Come to the address enclosed but remove your underwear before you enter. They are mine now, I expect them right away, boy.  _

With a smile, Le Chiffre went to clean up and prepare a few things. He already knew how to handle their Mary problem without bloodshed, but he longed to get his hands on his boy first. 

***

There was no one around when Cal pulled up to the marina. A few cars, but not much activity for a weeknight. He pulled his bag from the trunk and hiked it over his shoulder, checking his phone again for the directions and looking around at the reference points.

He started walking down the dock towards the yacht, lights on, and he swallowed hard. He’d stopped at a gas station on the way there to take his underwear off as the man had asked, and had it stuffed in his pocket. He could feel everything, the rough fabric of his khakis abrasive against his balls. Discreetly, he shifted his hips to adjust himself as he approached. 

He’d worn a pair of soft leather loafers, still, he paused before boarding, unsure if he would be asked to remove them, and looked around for Le Chiffre or one of his men.

“H-hello?”

A tall, dark haired man walked around the corner and to the dock where the boat ramp ended. “Mister Le Chiffre is waiting. Follow me,” he said but kept his eyes to himself except when needed. 

He lead Cal to Le Chiffre’s living room where the Albanian sat, dressed in all creams and linens. “Go,” he said to the man who promptly left. 

Le Chiffre appraised Cal and stood, stalking closer. He circled him, inspecting again like he had before for any marks that someone else might have touched him. He didn’t say a word to him. Not yet. Where would the fun in that be? 

Cal swallowed hard, still holding his duffle bag, and lifted his chin slowly to glance at Le Chiffre. The way the darkness of his hair and tan contrasted against his pale suit was striking, and made him look even more handsome, if that were possible. Sexy, really. 

“M-m-my...underwear is in my pocket, as you asked,” Cal stammered, nodding towards his right rear. 

“No one has touched you?” Le Chiffre asked, not responding to Cal’s comment. He reached into his pocket and retrieved the underwear, holding them to his nose. Sniffing them unabashedly, he tucked them into his own pocket. The Albanian grasped his ass, kneading roughly, a snarl on his lips. “I would make them disappear. No one touches you. Ever. You’re mine.”

Cal looked down, shocked and embarrassed at the regal man actually sniffing his underwear. He’d certainly not thought to check them like that in his haste, but his shame was washed away in distraction at Le Chiffre’s words and the way he manhandled him. He was hard almost immediately. The clipped way his heavily accented words curled around his tongue like heavy smoke was...like a drug. And not just his voice. The  _ words _ . 

Doe-like eyes blinked up at Le Chiffre, and he felt almost like an innocent fawn in the man’s grasp. He shook his head from side to side as he struggled to find his tongue.

“No one. Yours...Just you.”

Le Chiffre’s reward came in the form of a rough, claiming kiss, his tongue thrusting inside possessively as he kept a hand on his ass and the back of his neck. “Good,” he murmured, their lips just millimeters apart, “remove your clothing and sit at my feet like a good boy. Then we will talk about your friend.”

He released Cal and sat back down, his gaze expectant and unmovable. No one would dare come in. It was just the two of them. 

Cal’s brain spun frantically as he obeyed, breathing heavily through his nostrils. Lips pursed, he pulled off his clothes, moving his body with as much grace as he could. 

_ Friend?! _

His throat felt dry as he tried to think of who Le Chiffre meant, and landed on only one person he  _ could _ mean.

He must know about Mary.

He must have his office wired…

_ How else could he know? _

Tellingly, none of this changed how hard he was, and stripped down to his socks at last, he removed those too, and walked to where Le Chiffre sat. He sank to his knees and sat back on his heels, feeling completely and utterly naked. His cock jotted up from between his legs, and he kept his back straight, eyes looking somewhere around the man’s shoulders. 

Le Chiffre did have his office wired but he had also done his research on Mary as well as a Cal. He expected his words to be a surprise for his submissive and that didn’t bother him. His focus now was on the beauty at his feet. 

Reaching out, he massaged Cal’s chest and then pinched his nipple roughly. 

“Tell me what I need to know and do not lie.” 

“What you n-need to know about...what specifically?” Cal asked in a whisper. He licked his lips and looked up at Le Chiffre, raising his left eyebrow slightly.

“You  _ are _ the one who said you needed to speak with me, are you not, boy?” Le Chiffre answered. He wasn’t relenting. He wanted to see what Cal would tell him and what he’d be comfortable admitting. 

Cal sighed with relief and a soft, seductive smile formed on his lips. “Oh… that. Yes, I was having trouble focusing on work because I just keep thinking about...w-what we did. And how good it felt.” He reached up Le Chiffre’s leg and flattened his palm, looking up at the other man with heavily lidded eyes.

Not what Le Chiffre was waiting to hear in all honesty, but he’d give Cal until he was done with him tonight to talk to him about Mary. Or he might not. He had time to decide. Were he a weaker man, he’d be tempted to give in, especially with that seductive smile, those eyes, and the beautifully naked man at his feet. 

Instead, he gripped Cal’s wrist, clucking his tongue. His boy had not addressed him properly with a respectful ‘Sir’. He was withholding information and had the audacity to touch him without permission. “Have you forgotten with whom you’re speaking? Did I say you could touch me? It seems you are in need of a stern reminder.”

Cal’s soft mouth fell open in surprise, eyes widening, and the grip on his wrist sent his heart rate up. Hesitant to speak again, unspoken words fell silent, and instead he closed his mouth and lowered his head meekly, making sure to return his free hand to his knee. 

“Sorry, no, y-yes...Mr. Le Chiffre...S-s-sir,” he answered in a much quieter voice.

Le Chiffre released his grasp on his boy and ran his fingertips through shorn strands, tracing the curve of his head. They trailed to his jaw, where he hooked there and lifted Cal’s face to look at his own. His other freed his own hardened flesh, not a request. An order. An act of contrition one might say. “Serve me better than you do your Light.”

THIS. This. It was really what Cal had missed, wasn’t it? Humiliation? Being forced, and maybe some slapping around?

The twitching against his thigh was his answer, of course. He furrowed his brow, but scooting forward on his knees closer, moving between Le Chiffre’s thighs and beginning by opening his mouth as wide as he could and boldly taking down as much as he could, at once. A little showy, cocky, trying to impress him.

Le Chiffre grunted when he felt the wet heat engulf his thick cock, his hands hold Cal down, wanting to deprive him of air for a few seconds, perhaps make him gag. His shaft pulsed, the feeling of utter power surging through him as he pressed even further down his throat and holding another moment. He finally let him breath, pleased at the spittle he saw. “You  _ do _ serve your Master well. Such a pretty little whore.”

There was that word.  _ Whore.  _ Why did it make him almost come, just from the way the man said it? Surely it had nothing to do with the fact that after what felt like an eternity, Le Chiffre had finally allowed him air, blessed oxygen filling his burning lungs as he choked. He carefully held his teeth back, lips as tight as he could make them over gums to protect the turgid flesh in his mouth. 

In spite of how physically fit he was, his lower back and knees were already burning too, but he didn’t care. He felt alive, his cheeks burning hot and blue eyes looking up at Le Chiffre. There, he scanned his face for any sign of emotion, indications of more approval. He was erect yes. He was breathing heavily, yes. But Cal felt greedy for  _ more _ . 

He allowed the other man to guide his pace, hollowing his cheeks on the descent. 

Le Chiffre felt himself growing close; his boy was skilled. He pushed him off and raised him up to thoroughly tongue fuck his mouth. “Delicious,” he hissed and then stood. 

The Albanian walked over to the table, opening a drawer to procure something. 

“You have proven your worth, boy. I will keep you,” Le Chiffre said, as he walked back to show Cal the cognac leather collar embellished with gold loops and other metal work. 

“You will wear this at all times. Even in the shower. The leather is protected and will not shrink. Understood?” 

In Le Chiffre’s other hand was a gold chain leash attached to a cognac leather gripping handle. 

Cal stared, suddenly nervous at the sight. 

“I...I…” he paused, not wanting to argue with the man, but knowing he’d never be able to wear that around the compound without drawing attention.

He cleared his throat and quickly tried to put it together more diplomatically.

“I am very much...I want to wear something to show I’m yours but perhaps...is there anything more...discreet? I think...Well, I’m the spiritual leader of the Meyerist movement. People will ask what it is I’m wearing, and it’s a beautiful piece but, I...I can’t just...not I can’t, just…”

He wiped his damp palms on his bare thighs as a nerve in his jaw twitched. 

“Is there anything less visible I can wear to prove my faithfulness to you...Sir?” he asked in a softer voice.

“You often wear collared shirts, do you not?” Le Chiffre asked, his eyes moving down to Cal’s neck, though he had something else in his pocket to give his submissive. He, being a man of numbers and business, wouldn’t have nor wish the movement leader losing valuable revenue and in his experience there was much to be made in religious organizations. 

Cal lowered his eyes and his head in subservience. “Yes, of course I do. I do. But in summer, and when I work outdoors, I wear tee shirts. I can’t be sure no one will see it and ask questions about why and... _ who _ . People will ask. They are nosy there. They don’t believe in keeping secrets.” He suddenly looked up. “Not that I cannot keep secrets, of course I can, it’s just  _ this _ …”

“This would be visible,” he finished, putting a hand around his neck.

“What do you fear? What do you imagine would happen if they knew you were owned by me?” Le Chiffre asked, his cock tucked away for the moment as he puts the collar on Cal’s neck and locks it. He hooks the chain to one of the gold loops. “You are mine now and no one else will touch you. Sexually or violently. If they do… you will be the last person they touch. Now tell me. What do you fear?” 

The weight of it. The smell. It wasn’t too heavy, but it was substantial enough, and soft. Not uncomfortable. When Le Chiffre attached the chain, there was more there, and a sensation filled Cal, from his belly through his limbs quickly, like flames licking at him from the inside out. Pleasurable. He felt pride and arousal.

Owned.

Cared for.

_ “You will be the last person they touch.”  _ Echoed in his head for a moment as he struggled to come up with an answer. What was he afraid of?

“I command respect. I’m their leader. I’m in charge there...if they...if they think...if they see this, they maybe…I don’t know, is this…” Cal fought with his words, with himself. Was this why he liked  _ this _ so much? For the very reason that he was in charge there, but here all of that was taken away from him? Was there any way to bridge those worlds together? 

“Go on,” Le Chiffre commander, tugging the chain enough to show he meant business. He could understand not wanting to feel or appear weak in front of his subordinates, which was why he had an additional gift to bestow to his submissive as soon as he finished opening up. Having a kept boy meant helping him reach his potential; ordinarily Jean wouldn’t care but Cal served and benefited him and his interests. Providing he continued to do so? He’d be safe. 

Cal’s eyes flickered up, concern clouding his face. It could be a mistake to tell this man too much, but then again, he may already know. 

“Someone saw us the other day, in the chapel, and approached me. They…” he paused, licking his lips, suddenly dry with anxiety. “They blackmailed me, in a manner of speaking. Said they’d talk if I didn’t make things more comfortable for them. I took care of it, of course, but...I’m afraid if someone saw this, there’ll be more of that.” Cal hung his head. 

“I can’t afford to pay off everyone who threatens to expose me like this. It sets a precedent.” 

Le Chiffre smiled, a rare thing, and reached into his pocket with his free hand, procuring a black gift box which he handed to Cal. “You’re speaking of Miss Cox,” he acknowledged. “I was hoping you would tell me. For your benefit. But before we talk more of this irritant, open the box. You’ll find it’s a suitable yet discreet substitution for the collar you’re wearing currently.”

He watched Cal intensely, his other hand still clasping the handle of the leash. “I would not have you ruining our position with the lucrative followers of your Light.”

A muscle in Cal’s jaw clenched briefly - of course, Le Chiffre had eyes and ears everywhere, he had to know - and he swallowed hard as he took the object offered from his hand.

Opening it, he blinked in surprise and confusion. 

“Where...what...is this?” Cal asked softly. He knew better than to press for more information about Mary just yet. 

“A collar but one for your wrist. Discreet so that it will be worn at all times, but still a symbol that you’re mine,” Le Chiffre said, taking it out of the box. It was also brown leather with gold metal work. It also had a tracking device inside so that he would always know where his boy was. Once he locked it into place, it couldn’t be removed without a key or if it was cut off. Either way an alert would be sent to his cellphone to tell him it had been taken off. 

Jean didn’t tell Cal that and looked at him, expectant. “Your wrist,” he said simply. 

It was  _ the way _ Le Chiffre commanded him that brought all that blood rushing back, to his face and his cock. Cal submissively offered his left wrist; at least it would appear like a normal watch or simply a decorative cuff. It was very attractive, actually. 

“Thank you, Sir,” he said in answer. 

Le Chiffre fastened the bracelet collar, locking it in place. “Certainly,” he said, then he took firm control of the leash again. Tugging, he looked at his submissive’s hardening cock. “Come. There is much to do yet.”


	4. Chapter 4

“You will not stand. Crawl.” Le Chiffre instructed, tugging the leash. 

Moving to all fours, Cal felt his face heat at the directive. “Yes, Sir,” he replied, doing just as Le Chiffre commanded. He crawled, popping his ass out a bit more, but careful to not lag either, eyes dragging up the back of those long, long legs in perfectly pressed dress wool. His cock bobbed heavily between his thighs; the pull of the leather around his neck seemed to be directly linked to it, drops of pre come slipping down his length.

Le Chiffre turned to look at Cal, and how his dick grew even harder at the sight of him. “Such a good little thing you are,” he praised as they reached his bedroom. Once inside, he told his submissive to wait, and then went to push a button on a bookcase which opened, revealing a secret room. Inside was his playroom. He walked back to take hold of the leash again. “You have earned the right to see this place. A place just for us.”

Cal’s attention was entirely focused on Le Chiffre, the praise making him flush, but when they had entered the bedroom and the space was revealed, his eyes had widened in awe. 

Leaning back on his heels, blue eyes scanned the exotic leather bound furniture and various apparatuses hanging from gilded hooks. He had only ever seen things like this in porn. 

“It’s...an honor to be allowed inside this room, Sir,” he whispered.

“Yes,” Le Chiffre agreed and bent over to remove the leash. He stroked his jaw and walked around the room, his fingers trailing over various toys and tools for punishment. He selected a few items out of Cal’s sight and then took his submissive’s hand. “On the bed,” he commanded, letting go to start undressing. 

Obediently, Cal climbed on the bed, and uncertain of how Le Chiffre wanted him displayed, opted to stretch his legs while he had the chance. Hamstrings stiff and knees sore from kneeling, he climbed towards the headboard and sat up against it, long, tanned legs spread out in front of him. He looked around the dimly lit room and waited, hands splayed on thick thighs, cock at half mast, resting on fat, furry balls, as he was careful to not touch himself.

Le Chiffre grinned darkly, walking closer to take Cal’s hands and bind them to the headboard. He then showed him the cock cage. “This is for later,” he stated, wanting to build the anticipation. “For now we will do something else. Tell me, have you ever had your prostate milked?” 

Jean held up the stimulator, a cattle prod of sorts but for man, waiting for a reaction. 

Cal gasped, eyes wide with sudden apprehension. He was completely unfamiliar with the device held in Le Chiffre’s hands, but it looked expensive- a black and gold dildo style vibrator attached by a cord to a slim box. 

He hadn’t time to even react to the other odd shaped metal thing...what was that?

“N-no sir, no I haven’t. I didn’t even...what does that mean?” he asked, in a decidedly less confident voice. 

“You will enjoy it, I believe,” Le Chiffre said, as he procured lubricant and set both items close. He leaned over and kissed Cal, grasping his dick to stroke a few times. An enticing and teasing maneuver of course, but he loved the way his submissive’s body responded to his touch. “I will bring you to orgasm without touching your cock. This will be the only time I do. It’s used often on livestock. Owned animals. Which is what you are.” 

Like an instrument tuned solely to his master's hands, Cal responded with a slight gasp, unable to stop himself from leaning into him. The concept was hard to imagine. “I’ve never tried that before, though I’ve… used a finger there once or twice. Will it hurt?” he asked.

“It depends on your threshold of pain,” Le Chiffre answered, allowing the question. He wanted to bring Cal pain, but not there. It would be necessary to work him open first. He picked up a riding crop and ran it over his boy’s nipples. “But first, tell me… do you have an attraction to your blonde friend? Do not lie. I will know if you do.” 

Cal was so fixated on Le Chiffre, it took a moment longer than it should have for him to realize he was talking about Mary. Startled, he knew there wasn’t any point to lying anyway. “When she first arrived, there was a flirtation between us, and I liked her. But, I’m too busy with the Movement, and she met someone and moved on. They’re a couple now. A woman.” He realized he was almost babbling on, and he stopped suddenly, looking up.

“Good,” Le Chiffre said, though he intended on keeping an eye on Mary in case. At least Cal didn’t have any feelings for her now. He gave his nipple a light smack, enough to sting, then trailed down his belly, around the shaft of his submissive’s cock. “If I discover you are lying…”

Le Chiffre slapped Cal’s balls with the riding crop. Just enough to hurt a little, but not to take away from the pleasure or undo him. A warning. “Then the punishment will be severe. You are mine. Only mine. Understood?” 

The strike to his scrotum was a shock, and Cal yelped, his body clenching instinctively. That had not been expected at all. 

“FUCK..!” He couldn’t stop himself before the epithet was out, and instantly he was murmuring an apology. “I’m s-sorry. Yes. Yes, understand. Understood, Sir,” he hissed, still feeling the throbbing pain echo in his undercarriage. 

“Good,” Le Chiffre said and gently caressed Cal’s sack, stroking him twice more. It hadn’t been a damaging blow but a warning. He paused to take a puff from his inhaler, his bronchioles opening to allow for clean air to enter more freely. The Albanian enjoyed drawing the moment out, making his submissive wait, so he simply walked out of the room to procure a drink. 

Cal panted, biting his lip and slowing his breath so as not to hyperventilate. He felt exposed and uncertain, yet the tension in his body eased as the pain ebbed. It was still there, but less so. Blue eyes followed the tall man as he moved with the grace of an apex predator. 

A few moments later, Jean returned, a scotch in hand. He took a sip, casual, and calm. Looking at Cal, he smiled devilishly. 

“Where were we?” he asked, rhetorically. He held up the prostate stimulator. “Ah, yes.”

Walking closer to Cal, he spread lube on his fingers, and inserted two right inside the man’s hole. Just to work him open a bit and because he wanted to. “Do you like this? Are you enjoying being at my mercy?”

It burned of course, but it immediately got the attention of Cal’s cock again, which had been flagging slightly and now was refilling again with interest. His head back, jaw shifting as he worked to relax his sphincter, he smiled softly. 

“I...I do, sir. It’s...it’s what I need, “ he said, each word being caressed and bitten off crisply between deep breaths, intense gaze fixed entirely on Le Chiffre and the sharp features of his handsome face. 

And Le Chiffre needed Cal, though he didn’t admit it. He smiled darkly, watching his response to his ministrations. How beautifully undone he became underneath them. The Albanians licked his sharp fangs, curling his fingers to massage the sweet bundle of nerves inside as he grabbed the stimulator with his other. 

“When you behave, I will always provide what you need, beautiful boy.” 

Cal licked his lips slowly and trembled at the brief contact; it felt like the slightest shock through his limbs, and he bit his bottom lip. 

“Ahhh,” he sighed. “Yes, sir…”

Le Chiffre withdrew his fingers, and pressed his submissive’s legs back towards his chest. Wiping his digits clean, he picked up the stimulator and lubed it up. He inserted it slowly, pushing inch by inch inside. “Good boy,” he murmured, watching the stretch of Cal’s hole. “You open up beautifully. Fuck.” 

The stretch was real with the new tool Le Chiffre pressed inside; the burn delicious. It wasn’t the warm, hard wet flesh he’d had before, but the glint in the man’s single honeyed eye stoked the lust inside him right along with the stimulator. He wasn’t too rough, so Cal breathed into it, his pink pucker twitching greedily and sucking it deeper with every exhale. A push and pull, even as droplets of sweat formed along his tanned brow line. 

“More…”

Le Chiffre stopped, pleased Cal liked it on one hand but on the other….

He slapped his face. “Did I hear that right? Who are you to give me orders? Do you think I need to be taught or instructed on such matters? On how to pleasure my submissive?” he asked, leaning close to Cal’s face with a snarl on his own. “Are you the one in charge?”

The slap brought the blood rushing to Cal’s cheeks and his bright blue eyes snapped open immediately as he gasped. It was like cold icy water to his face. 

“No! Sir! N-no. You are…” he panted. He knew better than to elaborate or give excuses. Instead, he lowered his eyes meekly to Le Chiffre’s lips and whispered. “You’re in charge. I’m sorry, sir.” 

Le Chiffre rubbed Cal’s face, then traced his lips before he licked inside his mouth with a groan. “Good boy. That’s much better,” he praised and then swiftly started fucking his hole roughly. He made sure it was turned on, looking at his pretty little whore’s face. 

Cal could feel tension in his belly as a fire grew inside him with each pulse of the device. First a tickle, then a deeper pull and ache, and his cock began bobbing on its own, dribbling clear fluid on his belly. God how he wanted to jack off. Any contact, after so long, would’ve been so, so good.

He didn’t ask. He didn’t say anything, afraid to anger him again. He looked up at the man, the apples of his cheeks bright red and a sheen of sweat covering his chest. He obediently took it, watching him. 

Cal would come without being touched, as was the job of the stimulator, but Le Chiffre enjoyed denying it to him all the same. He continued a while, his pace faster and then slower, dark eyes honed in on his submissive. “Mmm, you are close, I believe?” 

The strain of how desperate he was to have contact on his cock was evident, from the way his pupils were blown wide, to his engorged and bobbing erection. It moved of its own accord, wavering in the air as Cal panted, his hips trembling and thrusting uselessly up. 

Licking his lips, he nodded, and a single tear slid down his cheek. “Oh, please...please, sir...please,” he begged, his voice high and thin.

Le Chiffre considered Cal’s request. Giving him the favor now will yield a higher return. So all at once he took his cock into his mouth, wanting to taste him, needing to see him come undone from his lips and the stimulator. Cheeks hollowing, he cut his eyes to Cal, his hand still working the toy. 

Cal exploded in an instant, the stars behind his eyes throbbing in sparks of gold, his fingers splayed out, wrists straining at the cuffs, and he rasped out curses. His hips shook as he felt his balls empty over and over, in what was a blindingly intense pleasure. The velvet, wet heat of the man’s mouth was pure divinity, and it felt like he was falling and falling and falling forever.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh….OH…!”

Le Chiffre groaned, swallowing all of Cal’s spend down, savoring it. He continued a moment after, knowing his cock would be sensitive. He wanted to torture him with pleasure a bit longer. 

“Aghhhhh! Shit!” Cal cried out, the contact too much, far too much. Every fiber of his cock was alight, and it was like a million pin pricks brushing over raw flesh - painful. Painful and yet...he needed more, and he rutted closer to Le Chiffre for the punishment, grunting in agony even as he did. 

Finally, when his cock had gone flaccid, Jean stopped, licking him clean and removing the stimulator. He untied Cal’s hands and kissed him once. “There...good boy.” 

“Jesus. I..can’t…” he said weakly, not yet even able to think straight. He was still shaking, covered in a slick sheen of sweat and leftover lube between his cheeks. He couldn’t form the words yet, and his voice felt gone...throat parched.

“You can and you will, anytime I say so, boy,” Le Chiffre snarled, then patted his face. Grinning, he helped Cal sit up. “Come. You deserve a drink and a bath and then we’ll finish conversing, hm? There are so many things we have yet to discuss.” 

Cal released a long sigh that he wasn’t sure was relief, disappointment, or a mixture of both. “Thank you, Sir,” he answered gratefully. 

Delicately, he climbed out of the bed and followed Le Chiffre to the bathroom.

***

An hour later, Le Chiffre had bathed Cal, and they were sitting in the living room. Both were dressed. He play with Cal’s collar, having the submissive sit at his feet in a pillow he has made for him. 

“I want you to consider living here with me. I want to be with you full time. You need my guidance,” Le Chiffre said. “You May continue being the movement leader. It’s profitable.”

A pause as he sipped his brandy. “I want you to come back tomorrow night and give me your answer. Is that understood?”

Leave everything behind...the only life he knew...forever? Cal’s reddened lips parted and closed as he processed the thought with surprise. 

“Yes, sir, I understand the question, I...I’m grateful...but, you could have anyone you want in the world. I’m not even that...young or good looking,” he shook his head slightly, furrowing his brow. “Why me?”

Le Chiffre snarled and hooked his finger under Cal’s chin, making him meet his eyes. “Are you insinuating I have bad taste? That I would take someone I didn’t find to be the highest standard? You are beautiful and mine. Do not question me again. What you do need to know is that you will not speak of yourself like that again. Is this in any fucking way unclear?”

Cal’s eyes widened, and drifted from one sharp, honey-gold eye, down to a sharp jaw and full, indulgent lips. There was something that moved inside him at that look, that tone, the shift in energy between them when Le Chiffre acted that way. 

Cal felt himself immediately quiver, a jolt of want that shot from the base of his spine to his cock. Shoulders rolled forward submissively, knees and elbows softened and curved inward, chin lowered. Except his eyes. His Dominant had made sure his eyes stayed locked on him.

And he liked it.

“It’s perfectly clear, Sir,” he answered.

“Good,” Le Chiffre said, stroking Cal’s face. He had another sip of his brandy, and then pulled him up for a sloppy, possessive kiss. Patting his leg, he encouraged his boy to sit in his lap. Both for his own enjoyment and to reinforce the fact that he belonged to him. “Finish your drink and then sit on my cock. I want you to ride me until I come and then you will go back to your compound with me inside your ass.”

It wouldn’t take long but Jean decided he wanted to come before Cal left. Le Chiffre unzipped his pants and pulled his cock free, the hard, olive tinged shaft throbbing in anticipation. He licked his lips as he looked at his boy. 

Cal’s cheeks flushed bright red all over again, and he downed the cold water eagerly. There it was, the flutter in his chest, excitement, submission, and eagerness to please that made him feel good. He felt needed, wanted and desired. There was an addictive sense of power in having a man like Le Chiffre want him. To belong to him. 

“Yes, Sir,” Cal answered with a smile, and set the bottle down, swaying as he moved the few steps needed to turn. He unbuckled his trousers, dropped them, freed the buttons of his shirt, shrugged it loose, and sat in his Master’s lap as requested. He looked over his shoulder and, bending forward at the waist a bit, arched his back and presented himself to lower down onto the cock that waited for him. “Like this?”

Le Chiffre growled as his hands went to Cal’s hips, helping to guide him on his cock. He closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the tight, hot squeeze around his girthy shaft. It was bliss. Sheer, unadulterated heaven. Perhaps the only one he will ever know or need. 

“Yes,” was all Jean moaned out, more of a hiss than anything else. 

Letting his full weight down in Le Chiffre’s lap, Cal dropped down completely, and muscular thighs tensed as he felt fuller than he’d ever been in his life. Palms braced on his knees, he exhaled deeply and slowly, but oh fucking hell, even after that tool that had just been used on him, this was a stretch more.

“Ohhhhhh….”

Le Chiffre snarled, lips curling lustfully as Cal took him in. He slipped his hand around his throat from behind and pulled him back for a sideways kiss. Biting, he finally released his hold on his throat, giving the side of ass a smack. 

“Faster.” 

Cal was grateful for all the running and squats he did as he began easily bouncing up and down in his lap, thighs and glutes pumping harder. He leaned back to lay himself against Le Chiffre, turning to give him a lusty look as his muscular, taut abs flexed. 

“Yes, Sir,” he moaned.

Jean growled as Cal fucked himself on his cock, the hot clench of his hole a beautiful, wicked thing. He wrapped his arm around his waist and kissed him, hand sliding up to take hold of one of the loops of his collar to keep him steady. 

“Good… you are quite the minx.” 

Cal bit his lower lip and worked himself up and down, writhing in Le Chiffre’s lap, pushing up with his toes and using every muscle in his body to please him. He truly felt so good like this, worshipped, debauched, wanted, needed, desired, owned. It was something he never knew could feel so perfect, could fill that empty ache inside him. 

“I’m all yours...only yours,” he panted.

“Yes. You are.” Jean groaned, his unique eyes watching the flex of muscle. He pulled him off and turned him around facing him so he could look at his beautiful face when he came. It wouldn’t be long now. Kissing him again, his cock buried back inside of Cal, he teased his nipples. 

Cal stared up at Le Chiffre, for a moment feeling warmth wash up his neck and cheeks as the overwhelming awe of the entire situation really set in looking into those steely eyes. Well, one very intense amber eye, and a softer, milky blue one. It didn’t scare him, he was less intimidating, in fact there was a human warmth in him like this. Of course considering the position they were in, literally buried inside him, connected body to body, as close as two people could be, it was inevitable. Cal felt the deep intimacy of it, and released at that moment, completely exposed and vulnerable, blue eyes wide as he opened completely and entirely. 

“Oh fuck...god...Fuck!” 

Le Chiffre growled, moaning deeply and loud as he came at the same time as Cal. He would be punished for coming without consent but for now he allowed himself to enjoy the moment. Biting into his lips, he kissed him passionately. It was intimate and entirely theirs. He wouldn’t ever share his boy or give him up. “Cal….yes...sublime-“ 

Cal’s brain was so flooded with serotonin, oxytocin, vasopressin, and all the chemicals from his climax, he was still seeing stars and gasping for air as he returned the kisses. The thought of coming without permission hadn’t even crossed his mind, he’d been so wrapped up in everything that was his Dominant. 

Le Chiffre, held Cal, soft for an instant, and then he grasped his face, making him look at him. His finger hooked into his collar next. “Tell me what you have done incorrectly?” 

Ah punishment would come. Not today. But soon. He wanted Cal to consider and reflect. 

Gazing up with dilated blue eyes and ruddy cheeks, Cal lowered his dark lashes in shame. “I...oh…”he gasped, realizing his error quickly.

“I came without permission?” He asked, the knowing lilt at the end coloring his reply. 

“You did, yes,” Le Chiffre said, clucking his tongue. He tightened his grasp and pulled Cal closer, a harsh jerk as he snarled. It was uncanny the way his eyes could go dark in an instant when his boy misbehaved or when he was angry. “You will think about that and when I see you again, there will be atonement. Understood, pretty boy?” 

There was a rush in his chest as his heart pounded at the tone and timbre of his Master’s voice, and Cal nodded quickly. 

“Yes, Sir,” he replied, blue eyes lowered demurely before flickering back up to meet dark ones. A soft smile ghosted across his lips- not meant with disrespect, rather pleasure. 

Cal really, really loved this. 

“Good,” Le Chiffre answered, a wicked smile on his lips before he kissed him once and released his hold, patting his thigh to signal he needed to get off. “Get dressed and think about my offer tonight. Come to me tomorrow evening with your answer.”

“I wouldn’t dream of being late again, Sir,” Cal replied. He knew he couldn’t afford to leave the man waiting. Nor did he want to.


End file.
